


Selca is the answer

by allbiaswrecked



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BUT I LOVE BAEKSOO, I LIKE EVERYONE, I LIKE KAISOO TOO, KAISOO STANS DONT HATE ME, M/M, Thanks, Very fiction, but why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allbiaswrecked/pseuds/allbiaswrecked
Summary: It only takes one selca to shut people up.





	Selca is the answer

**Author's Note:**

> before anything else, you do know this is purely fiction but you know i am very very very hopeful <3 just kidding (not) enjoy my entry for exoquartus <3 kamsahamnida so much <3

It is indeed a bad morning for Baekhyun. He’s the kind of person who would open his phone first thing in the morning just to check on his social media accounts. But today, it’s a plain stupid idea. He definitely did not like what he saw in his private twitter account. 

**@ishipkaisoo: [5 mins ago] RT “@koreaboo: EXO D.O. is so done with his co-member EXO Baekhyun for being too childish and talkative. #kaisooonly”**

“Oh, really?” Baekhyun scowled for a moment while scrolling through the hashtag #kaisooonly. He proved that when a person hates something, he/she would find all the more reasons to hate it further. There were tweets about how Kyungsoo only accompanies Jongin every concert and how Baekhyun always gets in the way even when he knows that the fans are thirsty for Kaisoo time. 

It wasn’t true for Baekhyun though. He insists that it’s Kyungsoo who would always go directly to him and that’s when they both get clingy. He wants to believe that the issue is a fallacy, making baeksoo and kaisoo shippers fight. To Baekhyun, if you’re a true EXO-L, you should learn how to love not just the royal OTPs but also the sub-ships. 

Baekhyun was busy loathing and cursing when Chanyeol came up to him. He didn’t notice the latter, not until the taller guy waved his right hand in front of Baekhyun’s phone screen. “Mind you, it’s already 6 am. Might as well get up and eat your breakfast. We still have a lot of rehearsal to do before our flight.” Chanyeol ordered. 

“Thanks but I kind of lost my appetite. I’m just going to take a bath and I’ll go ahead to the practice room.” Baekhyun stood up, leaving Chanyeol quite dazed with what the heck is up with the dark cloud hovering Baekhyun. 

The bath was soothing and the water was warm enough to calm Baekhyun’s nerves in a perfectly imperfect day ahead. He was listening to Girl x Friend, a track in their new album. It just tells about how the guy wants to take everything to the next level. More like, how he wants to take it to the next level with Kyungsoo. He wants to man up, but he’s basically not man enough to do so. Although he and Kyungsoo are known to be the closest frenemies in their circle, he still can’t help but feel a pang of paranoia every time Jongin is paired to Kyungsoo instead of Sehun. (Because Baekhyun secretly likes SeKai as brotp.) Baekhyun sighed with closed eyes. He suddenly remembers that there are numerous Baeksoo shippers in the United States. He can actually imagine being all too touchy-feely with Kyungsoo on stage, proving that Baeksoo is real. But he heaved another sigh when he also remembers that Jongin is one hell of a clingy person too. He knows that Jongin loves cockblocking him and Kyungsoo. He also knows that Jongin would do anything for Kaisoo shippers. But he, too, would do anything for Baeksoo shippers. His mood changed again as if the warm water isn’t enough. He felt as if the water in the tub is becoming too cold. He retrieved his bath rode and check if there is something wrong with temperature controller. It wasn’t until then did he realize that Kyungsoo turned the heater button off accidentally outside. “What the actual holy cow.” 

There was a knock on the door, or more like banging because of how eager the person outside to come in. This quite irritated Baekhyun because he needs time and space to, well, brush of his paranoid self further with Kyungsoo’s baby body wash. He was about to turn the knob but to his surprise, it’s not locked. He began to wonder if he was too caught up with the #kaisooonly that he forgot to lock the door. He sneaked a peak outside only to find Kyungsoo holding the house keys, sharing the same perplexed look with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo didn’t really know that he was there, but he definitely knew someone was using his powder-scented baby body wash. “I’m sorry, but did you just use my body wash?” He murmured quietly. 

“I’m sorry too, but I kind of had no choice. I used up all that’s left of my body wash.” Baekhyun raised a peace sign and waved it in front of Kyungsoo’s face. “Just give me a second, okay? I’m going to drain the tub and wear boxers.” 

Kyungsoo blinked continuously in front of the bathroom door. He is surely used to Baekhyun in a robe but he is not used to seeing him that sad. He knows Baekhyun very well, so when he looked at Baekhyun, melancholia seemed to creep all over him. “What’s up with him?” He can’t help but ask. He’s not sure what obnoxious thing that is but he is pretty sure that it’s something that is so cruel, it left Baekhyun acting that way early in the morning. 

Kyungsoo moved by the edge of the bed where Baekhyun’s laptop and journal was. Being the person who loves to turn pages from a journal, he opened Baekhyun’s and read through whatever it is that he enjoys writing about. There were two liner poems but also there were self-composed quotes, which was fascinating because even Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting Baekhyun to be that witty in writing stuff. He never even saw the author Baekhyun coming. He sees Baekhyun as the guy who loves playing piano and singing but never the guy who enjoys literature and lots of it. Kyungsoo smiled when he was halfway through the book but then it left his face when he accidentally flipped through the bookmarked page with “Baeksoo” calligraphies in it. He was not sure how to react but something wild went running down his chest, leaving him breathless, speechless, and surprised. He wants Baekhyun. He really does, and he did not expect Baekhyun to ever feel the same, given that Kyungsoo is the quiet one, and Baekhyun is rather the denser one. 

“He has got to be kidding me.” He muttered while closing the journal. 

When Baekhyun went out of the bathroom, Kyungsoo was awkwardly fiddling with things inside the room. “Kyungsoo, seriously, how awkward can you get?” 

Kyungsoo did nothing but smile awkwardly—or more like nervously. He grabbed the bathrobe and the towel from Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Shoot away.” He turned to the direction of the bathroom and closed the door on Baekhyun’s face. 

“What the hell.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and shook his head. A typical not-in-the-mood Baekhyun. 

After changing into his go-to dance attire, which is basically his sweatpants, hoodies, and a good, old Supreme snapback, he knocked on the bathroom door and checked if Kyungsoo hasn’t drowned in the tub yet. “I’ll go ahead to the practice room. Double time, Kyungsoo. What a baby.” 

“Okay. Go ahead.” Kyungsoo shouted back at him. When he heard the door clicked, he whispered. “Or more like your baby.” He smirked. 

“This is going to be an encore concert. You all know we’re going to have to end the never-ending EXOLUXION, right?” Junmyeon explained. “We have to give the fans more.” 

“Suho hyung right. So we really need to do it well.” Jongin agreed. “But where is our Dyodol hyung?” 

“Stop saying Dyodol hyung, Jongin. I only use that. Not even Sehun dares to call Kyungsoo that except me.” Baekhyun threw his throw pillow at Jongin. “Because it’s Sehun, and I’m Jongin. So, just shut it, hyung.” Jongin threw the pillow back at Baekhyun, which he carefully dodged away. 

“I’m sorry I’m late. I can’t find my black sweater.” Kyungsoo ran beside Baekhyun before smiling awkwardly. “The only reason why you keep on having trouble finding your black sweater is because they have no distinctions. All of them are black.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You are truly a hater.” Kyungsoo pushed him slightly. 

“Okay, okay. Let’s just start.” Jongin snatched the attention and rolled his eyes. “May the best man wins, Baekhyun hyung.” He whispered to himself. 

The boys practiced their choreography for their song, “Unfair”. The choreography was not complicated at all because the song lets them to be their real selves. And by being their real selves, that means, being all too clingy with whomever they want. This was the perfect time for Jongin to show Baekhyun what he can do. Jongin keeps on being all too touchy feely with Kyungsoo, to which Baekhyun avoids looking at. “That’s all you can do, Jongin. You can never man up.” He tells himself. 

Jongin does everything to make Baekhyun look at them, but the latter never does. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, keeps on figuring out what the expression on Baek’s face is. He couldn’t help but stare and wish that Baekhyun would make a move to make Jongin go away. Baekhyun just proceeded to performing the song although there was a part of it where Jongin, Sehun and him had to sit closely together, which did nothing but make it a whole lot more awkward. 

“Let’s take a break, we’ve been practicing for 4 hours straight now.” Junmyeon downed his cold Barley water. “Baekhyun, can you get us some lunch? There’s a traditional Korean restaurant around the block.” 

“Sure, I’ll just pick the food you guys want.” Baekhyun snatched the credit card on Junmyeon’s hand before showing a devilish smile. 

“Don’t you dare buy anything that will make you sleepy, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon immediately recognized the shit-eating grin on Baek’s face, which made him snorted. 

“I won’t, I promise. I’ll go now.” Baekhyun stood up but someone grabbed his hand. “I’ll go with you, Baek. I’ll go with Baek. He’ll be needing help.” Kyungsoo smiled at them. “Okay, sure.” Junmyeon nodded. 

“I can go, too.” Jongin volunteered, but timing’s right for Baeksoo. Sehun and Chanyeol enclosed Jongin into a bear hug. “Stay, Jongin. We still have a hammer game to uphold.” Sehun reached out the toy hammer beside Jongdae. “We’ll go now.” Baekhyun smirked in victory. 

The two were silent on the way to the restaurant. The paparazzi followed them and took pictures but they were fine with it. Besides, they are not doing anything wrong. When they got there, they ordered 4 buckets of Honey glazed fried chicken. Basically, one and a half bucket is for Jongin. They ordered Bulgogi Bibimbap, Japchae and of course, pickled raddish. Kyungsoo added an upsized Sprite all for himself. 

When they got their orders, they went out of the restaurant to go back to their dorm. On the way back, Kyungsoo made the first move. 

“Baekhyun, I think I’m into someone right now.” Kyungsoo uttered slowly. “You think? Who is it?” Baekhyun smiled small. 

“I’m still not sure, okay. I just—I like this person but I’m too shy to admit it. This person is dear to me.” Kyungsoo shook his head. In his head, he was smiling like crazy but he definitely feels shy af. 

A long list of girls flashed into Baekhyun’s mind. He wished Kyungsoo had not opened this stuff up, because he totally feels like he’s about to drop the food on the ground. 

“Well, me too, though.” Baekhyun spoke up with faded courage. “I’m into someone, too. I just—I don’t know. I’m stupid. Nevermind.” 

Baekhyun noticed that a group of paparazzi were following them behind so he gestured Kyungsoo to hurry up. 

When they finally get in, they put the food down at the table and distributed the utensils before eating. “Thank you for coming with me, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun poked Kyungsoo’s cheeks. 

“Oh, it’s fine.” Kyungsoo handed over the pickled raddish to Baekhyun. The boys ate their lunch quietly and had a little exchange of thoughts on how they could improve their stage performances. After cleaning up the mess, they practiced for another hour. 

“Okay, nice. This practice went well. Go ahead and clean up then fix your things. The flight will be 5 hours from now.” Jaewoon reminded the guys about their schedules for today. After the meeting, they all went back to the living room to rest for a while—expect for Baekhyun, who at that time, was writing a prose. 

_**“Every time I look at you, the war inside my mind and heart begins to cease. You are the one who starts the armistice.** _

_**Every so often, I feel so confused, I cannot figure out who I really am and what my real purpose is. But with the way my ears become deaf to every noise but the sound of your name, with the way my eyes could not help but blink several times as though the sight of you is something my world just could not offer, with the way your lips move to sing to all the young yearning hearts, that is when I knew who I am very well.** _

_**I was clearly made to love every piece of you without asking for something in return. Not even your heart.** _

_**Because to me, loving you is such a pleasure I would be doing until my heart stops even if you won’t ever love me back.** _

_**It is you. It has always been you.”** _

Baekhyun felt like the weight of the world had been carried off from his shoulders through writing. But it pained him again when he saw the notification on his phone. 

**Koreaboo @koreaboo: EXO D.O. and EXO Baekhyun were seen together. Rumor has it, EXO D.O. is pretending to like EXO Baekhyun. [HD photo 160301]**

“When the hell will you stop? Who handles this account? This is plain bullcrap.” Baekhyun sighed. He had enough. He won’t do anything anymore. With this, he flipped his journal to the Baeksoo page. He wrote another calligraphy of Baeksoo and repeated it a lot of times. He was too clouded with the Koreaboo thing that he did not notice Kyungsoo. 

“Baekhyun. Did you see this Koreaboo account? I hate it. It keeps on posting rumors about us.” Kyungsoo shook his head. Baekhyun immediately hid his journal before agreeing weakly. 

“Hey, don’t hide that journal. Can I read it?” Kyungsoo smiled small. “Yeah sure, but don’t flipped the page where there is a bookmark. That’s actually something confidential.” Baekhyun nervously handed over the journal to Kyungsoo. 

“It’s not like I don’t know what’s in it.” Kyungsoo told himself. “We’re roommates, but why didn’t I notice your potential in writing?” 

“Actually, I just started to write angsty poems and prose because there are so many books about happy endings. There are so many good and sweet meaning of love. They would always show that love is worth it every time. So, I beg to differ. It’s not. Just like what they say, the moon is beautiful, but it has a dark side.” Baekhyun explained. 

“I agree with you. I don’t get why love doesn’t hurt to some, because honestly it does. And it could make a person lose control and stay out of track.” Kyungsoo shrugged. 

“There you are!” Chanyeol sighed. “I was looking for the both of you everywhere.” 

“What are you guys doing here?” Jongdae sat down beside Kyungsoo. “Were you just talking or are you two confessing something to each other?” 

“We were just talking.” Baekhyun smirked. “Damn Jongdae.” 

“Well, fine. We went here because I know you two ships us, so..” Jongdae winked at Chanyeol. “Hell, Jongdae. Not here.” Chanyeol can’t help but squirm. “What? It’s not like you don’t want me winking at you.” 

“You two are so cute together, I’d love to just leave now and give you two a time for yourselves.” Kyungsoo laughed weakly. 

“What, okay. Why don’t you two just do the same thing? You look good together either.” Chanyeol placed his arms around Jongdae’s waist. Chanyeol’s remark left an awkward silence between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol and Jongdae kept on flirting in front of the two, which made them wish they could do it, too. But that’s the thing with being caught in a skinny love. Both sides don’t have an idea about what’s going on. 

“Okay, how about we play truth or dare? That would be fun.” Jongdae suggested placing a water bottle at the middle. “It’s a good thing we’re in a circle.” 

Jongdae let the bottle turn and it decided to point at Chanyeol. Chanyeol picked truth. “I’ll be the one to ask.” Kyungsoo raised his hand. “When and where was your first kiss.”

“It’s in Japan. It happened just before we start our Dome Concert.” 

“Seriously? How come I didn’t know that? Was I blind? Or?” Kyungsoo wondered the hell out because he remembers pretty much that he went out last and Jongdae was in front of him that time. 

“You’re blind, apparently.” Baekhyun snickered. “Hey, it was not my fault that I didn’t know something was up between them.” Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun slightly. “Okay, anyway, let’s spin this bottle again.” Baekhyun laughed. 

The bottle pointed at Jongdae. He chose dare over truth. “Okay, kiss Chanyeol’s forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, and the side of the lips.” Baekhyun gushed. 

Jongdae kissed Chanyeol without hesitations. The kiss near the lips left Chanyeol wanting to make out right there and then. 

“Okay, calm your pet, Yeol.” Baekhyun snorted, which made all of them laugh. “Next spin.” 

The bottle stopped in front of Kyungsoo. He picked truth over dare and Jongdae wanted to ask something. “Why did you break up with your ex girlfriend?” 

“I broke up with her because she was apparently not supportive of me pursuing my dream as a singer.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Oh, that’s why. I thought it’s because you liked someone else.” Jongdae nodded in understanding. “Nope, not that kind of person.” Kyungsoo wiggled his brows. “Anyway, next spin.” 

It pointed at Baekhyun who stared at it with wide-eyed gaze. “Holy crap.” He uttered. He decided to just chose dare over truth because he’s afraid to admit whatever it is that he had to admit. But Jongdae is too smart to let it pass. “Okay, tell us who you really like, then kiss that person anywhere. If that person is out, you may do the kiss part later.” 

“Jongdae..” 

“No, Baekhyun. Do it.” Jongdae cut Baekhyun off before laughing at how nervous Baekhyun looks. “Baekhyun, just do it. Go ahead. It’s okay if it’s me.” Chanyeol joked. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat. He felt the lump but decided to just gulp it down together with the anxiety he’s feeling. Baekhyun heaved deep breath. Kyungsoo did the same. His hands were getting really cold. Baekhyun closed his eyes for a second before saying Kyungsoo’s name and planting a peck on his lips. 

“Oops.” Baekhyun touched his lips. “I was going to kiss you on the cheeks but..” 

“Oh my goodness in the name of Lee Sooman sajangnim, I knew it.” Jongdae squeezed Chanyeol’s hands. “I felt it too.” Chanyeol couldn’t help but squirm while Kyungsoo was taken aback. He knew the answer but he did not expect the kiss that left his mouth ajar because of surprise. 

“I think Baekhyun needs to do some explanation.” Chanyeol gestured Jongdae that they should leave the two alone. “Yes, you need privacy. We’ll go now, okay? Don’t do bad things, you guys.” Jongdae winked at the both of them before standing up and closing the door behind. 

“Baekhyun, do you know why I’m annoyed with Koreaboo? It’s because the negative Baeksoo stuff is not true. So is the Kaisoo stuff.” Kyungsoo scoot closer to Baekhyun. “I don’t hate you. In fact, I like you. I like you even before Chanchen or Chenyeol or whatever their ship is called. Baeksoo came to life first.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It all happened too fast, it felt like the constant washing of the waves by the shore. He couldn’t say anything and he couldn’t react as if his nerves impulses shut down. “But Kaisoo existed firs—“ Kyungsoo decided to cut him short and pulled Baekhyun in for a sloppy kiss. 

“Why did you like me, Baek?” Kyungsoo asked when they both pulled away. “I will explain later, but first..” Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo’s sweater and made out with him. It was not that intense but it made them feel hot and intimate. Their kisses grew wilder and wilder as they both get too into each other. When they pulled away, both of them shared the same contented smile that made both of them laugh. Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun in, making him sit between his thighs. 

“I won’t use poetic words. I liked you simply because you are Kyungsoo, I am Baekhyun and we’re Baeksoo together. That’s all.” 

“I love you, Baekhyun.” 

“I love you, too.” 

“Hey, why don’t we put a stop on that Koreaboo thing? I have an idea.” Kyungsoo smirked. “I think I probably know what you’re thinking.” Baekhyun smirked back before grabbing his phone. 

Baekhyun placed his head over Kyungsoo’s shoulder before taking a photo of them. “What do you think is a good caption, Soo?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Here: **It only takes one selca to shut people up.** ” Kyungsoo clicked ‘POST’, and then the notifications flooded Baekhyun’s phone. But they don’t care anymore about what they would say. They now know their feelings for each other and that’s enough. With that, Kyungsoo leaned in for more kisses, and Baekhyun kissed back. 

~~Officially, Baeksoo is real.~~


End file.
